nickelodeonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bikini Bottom
thumb|500px|right|Die ersten Zeichnungen Bikini Bottoms © Viacom Bikini Bottom ist die Heimatstadt von SpongeBob und seinen Freunden. Lage Bikini Bottom liegt am Grunde des Pazifischen Ozeans, direkt unter dem Bikini-Atoll. Das Bikini-Atoll ist ein rund 6 Quadratkilometer umfassendes, unbewohntes Atoll in Mikronesien und gehört zu den dort situierten Marshallinseln. Klima Das Klima in Bikini Bottom dürfte denen von typischen nordamerikanischen Städten entsprechen: Ein kühler Winter wechselt sich mit einem warmen Sommer ab. In einigen Winterepisoden von SpongeBob Schwammkopf fällt auch tatsächlich Schnee, obwohl das unmöglich ist. In keiner einzigen Episode beschweren sich die Personen über zu hohe Temperaturen, lediglich Thaddäus jammert in Krabs auf Eis, dass es ihm zu kalt sei. Die beiden Übergangsjahreszeiten tauchen auch nur in wenigen Episoden auf. In der Episode Pizza-Heimservice erscheint plötzlich unter Wasser ein Strudel, als SpongeBob und Thaddäus auf dem Weg zum Kunden sind und sich dabei verirren. Bevölkerung :Hauptartikel: Liste aller Charaktere In der Episode Eine gute Idee eröffnet SpongeBob einen Stand, an dem er bunte Krabbenburger anbietet und damit eine Kundschaft von mindestens 46.854 Meeresbewohnern anlocken kann. Angenommen, dass es sich dabei um fast alle Einwohner handelt, ist Bikini Bottom mit einer Bevölkerungszahl von etwa 50.000 durchaus noch als Kleinstadt zu bezeichnen. In der Episode WasBob WoKopf – SpongeBob verzweifelt gesucht sind es nur 538 Einwohner. In der Episode Das Bootskundemuseum allerdings sagt Mrs. Puff Du musst schnell was tun, sonst haben wir in ein paar Minuten Millionen unschuldige Existenzen plattgemacht!. In der Episode Früher war Früher früher erwähnt SpongeBob, dass in Bikini Bottom 39 Einwohner leben. Zudem gibt es in vielen Episoden „Ein-Episoden-Charaktere“, die danach nie mehr auftauchen z.B. Gerd G. Geldspeicher oder Boys Who Cry. thumb|Sonnenuntergang in Bikini Bottom © Viacom Neben den „zivilisierten“ bzw. humanoiden Einwohnern von Bikini Bottom existieren auch zahlreiche wildlebende (z. B. Quallen) oder als Haustiere gehaltene Lebewesen (z. B. Schnecken). Diese Tiere weisen mehr oder weniger starke Verhaltensähnlichkeiten zu Landtieren auf: *Quallen ähneln Bienen, da sie summen und in Bienenstöcken hausieren. Ferner liefern sie Quallengelee, eine klebrige, nach Erdbeeren schmeckende Substanz (während Bienen partiell für die Honigproduktion zuständig sind), die den Quallen durch einen melk-ähnlichen Vorgang entnommen werden kann. *Schnecken ähneln Katzen, da sie miauen und schnurren, aber auch z. T. in Nebengassen herumstreunen. *Würmer ähneln Hunden, da sie bellen, hecheln und knurren. *Muscheln ähneln Vögeln, da sie zwitschern und zum Fliegen befähigt sind. *Riesenaustern verhalten sich wie gefährliche Ungeheuer. *Seepferdchen ähneln Pferden, da sie galoppieren, wiehern und man auf ihnen reiten kann. In Bikini Bottom leben die vielfältigsten Kreaturen, im Folgenden ein kleiner Überblick: Geschichte siehe Hauptartikel Geschichte von Bikini Bottom Prähistorische Ära Thaddäus gerät versehentlich in das Bikini Bottom der prähistorischen Zeit, als er in der Episode Die Zeitmaschine in eine solche Apparatur steigt. Absurderweise ist gerade er es, der das Quallenfischen erfindet. In der Episode SpongeBob in der Steinzeit sieht man dann, wie die Vorfahren unserer Helden - SpongeGa, Patta und Thadda - das Feuer entdecken, und dass ihr Leben in Höhlenartigen Behausungen stattfindet. thumb|Bikini Bottom im Mittelalter © Viacom Mittelalter Die Stadt trägt zu dieser Zeit den Namen Bikini Bottomland und befindet sich unter der Herrschaft von König Krabs (einem Urahnen von Eugene H. Krabs), der sich gegen die dunkle Herrschaft von Planktonamor und seiner Drachenqualle wehren muss. thumb|left|Dead Eye Gulch © Viacom Wilder Westen Im wilden Westen heißt Bikini Bottom Bikini Gulch. Die Stadt kommt in der Episode Die Pest von Wildwest vor. Nachdem Dead Eye Plankton die Stadt erobert hat, werden alle Geschäfte, sowie die Stadt selbst, mit „Dead Eye“ versehen. Somit hieß die Stadt in der damaligen Zeit von da an Dead Eye Gulch. Ob die Stadt nach dem Sieg SpongeBucks über Plankton zurückbenannt wird, ist nicht bekannt, aber sehr wahrscheinlich, da sie ja in der Neuzeit wieder Bikini Bottom heißt. Orte: *'Dead Eye Jail' (das Gefängnis), *'Dead Eye General Store' (der Markt), *'Dead Eye Funeral Parlor And Ice Cream Parlor' (Sargmacher mit unterhalb gelegener Eisbude), *'Dead Eye Inn' (Hotel), *'Dead Eye Bank' (die Bank), *'Dead Eye Shoe' (Schuhladen), *'Krosse Kantine' (im Original: Krusty Kantina) Hier arbeiten Pappy Krabs, Hopalong Thaddäus und eine Vorfahrin von Mrs. Puff. Als Stammkunde verkehrt hier Pecos Patrick. Schlacht von Bikini Bottom Die Schlacht von Bikini Bottom fand in einem früheren Jahrhundert in Bikini Bottom statt. Eine Kämpferpartei hat saubere Hände, die andere hingegen schmutzige mit Müll. Während der Schlacht beschossen sich die die beiden Seiten mit Seife und Schlamm. Am Ende siegten wahrscheinlich die, die sich nie die Hände waschen. Dies erzählte Patrick jedenfalls SpongeBob. Als er fertig war, sagte ein anderer Fisch allerdings, dass dies Geschichtsfälschung sei. Somit ist anzunehmen, dass Teile seiner Geschichte oder gar die ganze Geschichte nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen. thumb|200px|Die Darsteller der Schlacht © Viacom Gegenwart Zwischen 1946 und 1958 fungierte das Bikini-Atoll als Fläche für mehr als 20 Atombombentests.Das bedeutet, dass Bikini Bottom theoretisch in diesen zwölf Jahren mehrmals niedergebrannt worden sein muss. Als Beweis dafür könnte Mr. Krabs' Aussage in der Episode Die Kuchen-Bombe, „Ich hab's schon elf Mal miterlebt“, gesehen werden. thumb|Das verchromte Bikini Bottom der Zukunft © Viacom Bikini Bottom entspricht heute im Wesentlichen dem Bild einer modernen, nordamerikanischen Stadt. Im März 2004 (siehe „Der SpongeBob Schwammkopf Film“) ist Bikini Bottom unter der Herrschaft von Sheldon J. Plankton und heißt Planktopolis. Zukunft Im Jahre 2017 versteckte sich Thaddäus im Kühlraum der Krossen Krabbe vor SpongeBob und Patrick. Jedoch gelang es ihm nicht, die Tür zu öffnen, sodass er erst 2000 Jahre später gerettet wurde. Bikini Bottom ist im Jahre 4017 vollständig verchromt. Dort trifft er SpongeTron und seinen Freund Patron, die ihn mit Hilfe einer Zeitmaschine retten. In noch weiterer Zukunft entdecken Außerirdsche SpongeBobs Steindoppelgänger, die von den Quallen umringt werden. Das deutet an, dass es bis dahin keine sprechenden Fische mehr gibt. Wirtschaft Die in Bikini Bottom vorherrschende Währung ist der Muschel-Dollar (angelehnt an den US-Dollar). In der Stadt existiert ein Kreditinstitut, die "Erste Nautische Bank", sowie eine Kreditkartengesellschaft namens "MasterCarp". Bei deren Namen handelt es sich um eine Parodie der echten MasterCard-Kreditkartenorganisation. Weiterhin gibt es die Bikini Bottom Bank, die wie eine Schatztruhe aussieht und mit Geldautomaten und Schalter ausgestattet ist. Religion Der meistverbreitete Glaube Unterwasser ist der an König Neptun, den Herrscher der Meere. Allerdings gibt es einen zweiten, anscheinend weniger verbreiteten Glauben an Poseidon. Neptun ist nicht nur ein König, sondern auch ein Gott und wird als ein solcher verehrt. Zusätzlich ist er der einzige Charakter der Serie und des Films, der fünf Finger an jeder Hand hat. Entsprechend zum Tiefsee-Schauplatz der SpongeBob-Folgen gibt es Sprichwörter wie Beim Heiligen Dreizack von Neptun!. Sekten In Bikini Bottom gibt es unter anderem diese Sekten (ob es weitere gibt, ist unklar): *Königlicher Geheimorden der guten Nachbarschaftsloge *Club der magischen Miesmuschel Hymne Bikini Bottom verfügt über eine eigene Hymne. Der Text, den wir in der Episode Der Doppelgänger erfahren, lautet wie folgt: :Oh, Bikini Bottom, :mein Herz, das ist dir treu. :So glanzvoll, so prächtig, so schön, so frei, :oh Heimatstadt, blüh' und gedeih'. Landschaften & Sehenswürdigkeiten thumb|Industriepark in Bikini Bottom © Viacom thumb|right|190px|Schwefelfelder © Viacom *'Goo Lagoon': Ein beliebtes Ausflugsziel vieler badebegeisterter Meeresbewohner. Bademeister Larry sorgt für die Sicherheit der Gäste und genießt ob seiner imposanten Erscheinung und Stärke entsprechende Beliebtheit. *'Industriepark': siehe Episode Bis zur Erschöpfung *'Quallenfelder': Heimat von etwa 4 Millionen Quallen, deren schmackhaftes Gelee vor allem SpongeBob dankbar anzunehmen weiß. *'Sandberg': Ein beliebter Ort zum Unterwasserski fahren und Muschelboarden, wohingegen Thaddäus hier seinen Tee genießt (Unfallschäden) *'Schwefelfelder': siehe Episode Bis zur Erschöpfung *'Seenadel': das höchste Gebäude in Bikini Bottom, Parodie auf die „Space Needle“ in Seattle *'Seetangwald': Thaddäus, SpongeBob und Patrick landeten in der Episode Club SpongeBob versehentlicher Weise mitten im Dschungel von Bikini Bottom. Dieser weist eine entsprechend dichte und irreführende Vegetation an besonders hochwachsendem Seegras auf. *'Wald': Ein Wald in der Nähe von SpongeBobs Haus. *'Streichelzoo': siehe Episode Ein ganz neuer Tintenfisch Straßen *'Ankerweg (Anchor Way)': An dieser Straße liegt Mr. Krabs' Haus. *'Highway': siehe Episode Einmal wieder jung sein *'Korallenallee (Coral Avenue)': kreuzt die Schneckenstraße. *'Schneckenstraße (Conch Street)': An dieser Straße liegen die Behausungen von Patrick, Thaddäus, SpongeBob, Sandy, Mrs. Puff sowie die Krosse Krabbe und der Abfalleimer. (In der Episode Flötentöne behauptet ein aufgebrachter Passant, Thaddäus wohne im Schneckenmuschelweg) *'Shell City Landstraße': Keine Informationen *'King Street': An dieser Straße liegt die Behausung von Siegbert Schnösel. *'Zaubererstraße': Am Ende dieser Straße liegt der Palast von Mr. Magic. *'Muschelstraße': Hier wohnt Mr. Was-geht-Sie-das-an. *'Friedhofsweg': Führt wahrscheinlich zum Friedhof. *'Muschelsand Superhighway': Führt durch die Quallenfelder über die Krosse Krabbe bis zum Abfalleimer. Er kommt nur in der Episode Rettet die Quallenfelder vor. Niederlassungen *'SpongeBobs Haus': Die in der Schneckenstraße 124 gelegene Behausung von SpongeBob und Gary, in Form einer Ananas, verfügt über drei Etagen und eine Garage im hinteren Bereich des Hauses. *'Thaddäus' Haus': Einer Moai-Statue ähnelnd, verfügt die in der Schneckenstraße 122 liegende Niederlassung von Thaddäus über zwei Etagen. *'Patricks Haus': Die in der Schneckenstraße 120 gelegene Behausung von Patrick besteht im Grunde aus einem Loch und einem aufklappbaren Stein, auf dem sich eine Antenne befindet. Das Interieur variiert von Zeit zu Zeit: manchmal existieren lediglich Fernseher, Couch und Stehlampe; in Episode Einer ist immer der Dumme hingegen stampft Patrick quasi eine vollständige Möbelgarnitur aus dem Boden, um seine Eltern zu beeindrucken. In der Episode Aufstehen! hat Patrick eine ganze Villa gegraben und besitzt eine Treppe, die nach ganz unten führt. *'Sandys Haus': Der so genannte Treedome ist eine mit Luft gefüllte Kuppel, in deren Obhut Sandy folglich ihren Raumfahrtanzug ablegen kann. Im Zentrum befindet sich ein Baum, der hauptsächlich zur Nachtruhe und Sauerstoffproduktion, und möglicherweise zum Teil für ihre wissenschaftliche Arbeit dient. Die Adresse lautet Schneckenstraße 119. *'Mr. Krabs' Haus': Das in der Gestalt eines Ankers im 3451 Anchor Way liegende Haus wird von Mr. Krabs und dessen Tochter Perla bewohnt. *'Mama Krabs' Haus': Ähnlich wie ihr Sohn, Eugene Krabs, lebt Mrs. Krabs in einem ankerförmigen, pinken Haus. *'Oma Schwammkopfs Haus' *'Mrs. Puffs Haus' *'Mutter Tentakels Haus': Wie ihr Sohn wohnt auch sie in einer Osterinselskulptur. *'Siegberts Haus': Auf dem ersten Blick sieht es wie Thaddäus' Haus, doch es ist vier Stockwerke höher und viel luxuriöser. *Zudem gibt es noch viele Hochhäuser. Handel Restaurants thumb|Krosse Krabbe © Viacom *'Krosse Krabbe': Mr. Eugene H. Krabs übernahm das durch Insolvenz dahinsiechende Seniorenheim „Rusty Krab“ und funktionierte es mit Hilfe einiger Modernisierungsmaßnahmen zum Restaurant „Krosse Krabbe“ um. Seine gegenwärtige Popularität verdankt es vor allem dem Krabbenburger, der auf einem alten Geheimrezept basierenden Delikatesse des Hauses. Die Krosse Krabbe wurde in der Episode Dem Hotelier ist nichts zu schwer in ein Hotel umgebaut, allerdings hielt sie sich als solches nicht lange. Außerdem wurde sie kurze Zeit unter den Namen „Kuschel-Krabbe“ und „Krabbe am Montag“ betrieben. *'Krosse Krabbe 2': Siehe Film. *'Abfalleimer': Das weniger beliebte Restaurant von Mr. Krabs' Erzrivale, Sheldon J. Plankton. Es fungiert gleichzeitig (bzw. vor allem) als Niederlassung, die er mit seiner Computerfrau Karen teilt, und als Laboratorium, wo er bereits Erfindungen wie den Tauschomat und den Zutaten-Analysator aus dem Boden gestampft hat. *'Pizzagrotte': Ein auf die Zubereitung von Pizza spezialisiertes Restaurant, welches Patrick in der Episode Der Schlägertyp anruft, um eine Bestellung bei Pizzabäcker Mario aufzugeben. *'Fancy!': Ein teures Restaurant in der Gestalt eines Flaschenschiffes, welches beispielsweise importierte Musik (einen menschlichen Pianisten im Taucheranzug) bietet. Mr. Krabs und Mrs. Puff dinieren hier in der Episode Krosse Liebe anlässlich ihres ersten Dates. Mr. Krabs führt, nachdem er seine Rechnung erhalten hat, die Zerstörung dieses Restaurants herbei, allerdings wird es später wieder aufgebaut (52a, 91b). *'Bäckerei': siehe Episode Hör' mal, wer da spielt *'Ice Cream!': siehe Episode Die Aufsichtsperson *'Last Chance Coffee': siehe Episode Haben Sie diese Schnecke gesehen? *'Tang-Shake-Restaurant' siehe Episode Beste Fr-einde *'Salziger Spucknapf': Ein Lokal für besonders hartgesottene Meeresbewohner. Ein Türsteher fordert zunächst von jedem eine Demonstration seiner Stärke bzw. Härte, bevor er ihm Einlass gewährt. *'Weicheischuppen Jr.': Wie der Name bereits vermuten lässt, kehren hier z. B. von der Gesellschaft als Streber oder Loser Degradierte ein. Als Bedienung fungiert ein Roboter, der seinen Gästen schon einmal gerne unter die Nase reibt, wie weich sie sind. Auch SpongeBob wird hierhin geschickt, nachdem ihm auf Grund mangelnder Härte der Eintritt in den Salzigen Spucknapf verweigert wurde. *'Super-Weicheischuppen Jr.': Eine extreme Variante des Weicheischuppens. *'Miese Muschel': ein Restaurant mit sprechendem und singendem Hund, welches in der Episode Eine gute Idee erwähnt wird. *'Diner': Eine kleine Bar, u. a. zu sehen in der Episode Namenlos. *'Thug Tug': Ist eine Kneipe, Discothek und Spielehalle im Film. Einkaufseinrichtungen thumb|Algenmarkt © Viacom *'Algenmarkt (Barg'n-Mart)': Ein zuerst in der Episode Aushilfe gesucht gesehner Supermarkt. Er führt neben diversen Spirituosen, Kelpo-Cerealien, Schokoladenriegeln, Deodorants, Party-Sets, Drachen-Sportgeräten auch so genannte hydrodynamische Pfannenwender mit Steuer- und Backbord-Aufsätzen und Turboantrieb. *'Nautical Mart': Ebenfalls ein Supermarkt. Er kommt beispielsweise in der Episode Eine Nase für Patrick vor, in der Thaddäus seine Einkäufe stets dort erledigt. Das Sortiment des Nautical Marts besteht unter anderem aus Freilandanemonen, Bioseegurken und Blumensträußen. *'Mall': Ein vier Stockwerke umfassendes Einkaufszentrum, zu sehen in der Episode Der sechzehnte Geburtstag. Hier findet sich eine Reihe von Geschäften, in denen man beispielsweise Kleidung, Schuhe, Make-up, Sonnenbrillen, Hüte, Portmonees, Haustiere und Boote kaufen kann. thumb|Hats © Viacom *'Hats': Hutladen, siehe Episode Der Seepferdeflüsterer und der Episode Haben Sie diese Schnecke gesehen? *'Palast der Streiche': Eine Einrichtung für Scherzbolde. In diesem Laden kann man die Ausrüstung für so ziemlich jeden Streich kaufen. Hervorgehoben wird außerdem der Billige Plastikgeruch der dort gelagerten Scherzartikel. Der Ladeninhaber Frank ist ein langjähriger Scherzbold und Freund von SpongeBob. *'Perfume Shoppe': Ein Parfümladen, der in der Episode Eine Nase für Patrick kurz zu sehen ist. *'Perückenladen': siehe Episode Mundgeruch *'Zauberladen': siehe Episode F.U.N. *'Marthas Bastelladen' *'Jea Parlor': Ein Hutladen in Bass Vegas. (siehe 63). *'Appliances': Ein Geschäft, in dem man Haushaltsgeräte kaufen kann (siehe 63). *'Matress Discounter': Matratzenladen, siehe Episode 70a). *'Guppies R Us': Ein Geschäft, in dem man Babykleidung kaufen kann. Plankton möchte hier in der Episode Spionagekumpel einen Strampelanzug der Größe - 5 kaufen. Der Name parodiert das Spielwarengeschäft Toys R Us. *'Full of Health': Ein Supermarkt im Tentakel-Paradies. *'Buchhandlung': Comicladen in Bikini Bottom . siehe Ein Song für Patrick *'Discount Grocery Mart' *'Grocery' Staatliche Einrichtungen Gesundheitswesen *'Krankenhaus': Ein oft gesehener Patient ist Mr. Krabs, entweder weil ihm seine Gliedmaßen abhanden gekommen sind oder er z. B. ins Bargeld-Koma gefallen ist. Auch Mrs. Puff muss diese Institution häufiger aufsuchen, da sie sich in Schreckensmomenten aufbläst und daraufhin meist sofort von einem Krankenwagen abgeholt wird. SpongeBob kam einmal ins Krankenhaus (obwohl ihn Patrick zunächst um jeden Preis davon abhalten wollte), weil er am Blubber, d. h. einer Grippe-ähnlichen Krankheit, litt. Er wurde daraufhin einer Spezialbehandlung unterzogen und erhielt anschließend einen Lolli-Pop. Insgesamt sind die Bewohner von Bikini Bottom also medizinisch gut versorgt, doch wurde Mr. Krabs in einer Episode zunächst auf den Gang und schließlich ins Freie abgeschoben. *'Tierklinik': liegt an der Schneckenstraße *'Weicheischuppenklinik': Ist eine Klinik für Weicheier für ihre kleinen „Wehwehchen“ und „Aua-Auas“. *'Zahnarztpraxis': siehe Episode Einmal wieder jung sein *'Sprudelquellen Sauna': siehe Episode Ganoven Kriminalitätsbekämpfung thumb|Polizeidezernat © Viacom thumb|Gefängnis von Bikini Bottom © Viacom thumb|left|Das Gerichtsgebäude © Viacom *'Polizeidezernat' *'Gefängnis': Groteskerweise befindet sich außen am Gefängnis selbst ein opulentes Schloss. Ansonsten ist dieses Gebäude eher sporadisch mit Holzbrettern umzäunt. Die rund 8 Quadratmeter großen Zellen verfügen über Bett, Toilette und Waschbecken mit Spiegel. Für schwerwiegende Fälle existiert zudem eine Gummizelle. Die Insassen sind allesamt in rot gekleidet und dazu verpflichtet, unter der Aufsicht diverser Schließer im Steinbruch, in der Küche oder beispielsweise auch am Fließband zu arbeiten. Darüber hinaus steht sportliche Betätigung an der Tagesordnung. Das Essen wird in einer großen Halle an vier langen Tischen eingenommen. Oftmals landet Chili auf der Speisekarte. *'Gerichtshof' *'S.W.A.T. Basis' * Gericht: Hier werden Urteile gesprochen und Gefängnisstrafen erteilt. Das Gericht kommt zweimal in der Serie vor: Einmal in Krabs gegen Plankton und in Der Krosse Schwamm. Bildungseinrichtungen thumb|Mrs. Puffs Bootsfahrschule © Viacom *'Mrs. Puffs Bootsfahrschule': Eine umzäunte Fahrschule mit eigenem Hindernis-Parcours und einem Schulgebäude mit angeschlossenem Leuchtturm. Sie ist vermutlich noch nicht allzu lange in Betrieb. Der Unterricht beginnt um 9.00 Uhr. Im Gang befinden sich die Spinds und ein Trinkbecken, ein Bildnis von Inhaberin Poppy Puff, ein Schaukasten mit Auszeichnungen und die Treppe des Wissens, außerdem ein Vorratsraum, der vorwiegend Glühbirnen zu verwahren scheint. *'Mrs. Flunders Bootsfahrschule': Gibt immer montags Fahrunterricht (siehe Episode Der Schrecken der Straße) *'Grundschule': zu sehen in der Episode Thaddäus Tentakelkopf *'High School': wird beispielsweise von Perla Krabs besucht. Der alljährliche Abschlussball wird in der Turnhalle abgehalten. *'Gemeindeschule': Patrick und Fred unter anderem haben diese Schule besucht (43b). *'Universität': Sheldon J. Plankton besuchte diese Institution, wie er gerne einmal betont. *'Volkshochschule': Thaddäus Tentakel hält hier in der Episode Das Meisterwerk einen Kunstkurs. Außerdem wird beispielsweise ein Kochkurs angeboten. *'Bootskundemuseum': Ort, an dem man etwas über die Geschichte der Bootsfahrt lernen kann. Vorkommen: In der Episode Das Bootskundemuseum Clubs bzw. Vereine *Bikini-Bottom-Sinfonie-Orchester *Bikini Bottom Männerchor *B.Ö.S.E. *Club der magischen Miesmuschel *Feder-Freunde *Cephalopoden-Loge *Taube Nüsschen *Beste-Freunde-für-immer-Club: Wahrzeichen ist der Beste-Freunde-für-immer-Ring. *Rocker-Gang: Auch ein von SpongeBob und Patrick gegründeter Club, „Die bösen Jungs von Bikini Bottom“. Alle nachfolgenden und dieser tauchen nur in der Episode Wilde Jungs auf. *Rocker-Club *Rocker-Organisation *(Rocker-Vereinigung) *(Rocker-Bündnis) *(Rocker-Brüderschaft) *(Rocker-Koalition) *V.D.B.V.B.B.Z.F.V.S.S.V.S.S.V.B.A. Die Clubs in den Klammern sind nur von Thaddäus vermutete Clubs. Öffentlicher Dienst thumb|left|Deponie von Bikini Bottom © Viacom *'Bikinicom': Telefongesellschaft in Bikini Bottom. Der Name ist offensichtlich eine Anspielung auf die Deutsche Telekom. *'Feuerwehr' *'Flughafen': siehe Der Quatschtüten-Würger *'Friedhof' *'Friedhof der Verfluchten': siehe Episode Trödel *'Deponie' *'GAS': Ist eine Tankstelle an der Landesgrenze zu Bikini Bottom. Geschäftsführer sind zwei Fische die etwas seltsam sind, aber immer einen guten Scherz parat haben (kommt nur im Film vor). *'Postamt': siehe Hokuspokus *'Postamt': siehe Liebe Wikinger. *'Bikini Bottom Bus': Die Buslinien in Bikini Bottom. Andere thumb|Hakenmuseum © Viacom Kultureinrichtungen *'Bibliothek': Sie kommt in der Episode Einmal wieder jung sein und in der Episode Die Pest von Wildwest vor. Ein Buch darin heißt „Family Histories of Bikini Bottom“ (Geschichte der Familien aus Bikini Bottom). *'Leihbücherei': Patrick hat hier jede Menge (inzwischen überzogene) Bücher ausgeliehen. Eines dieser Werke ist „How To Read“ *'Bootskundemuseum': siehe Episode Das Bootskundemuseum *'Burgerbrater-Museum': In Gestalt eines Ofens bietet dieses Museum seinen Besuchern eine Reihe von gastronomischen Antiquitäten, z.B. alte Arbeitskleidung und Besteck. Die Leute können zudem versuchen, den goldenen Pfannenwender aus dem antiken Bratfett zu ziehen, woran bisher so viele (auch Larry) gescheitert sind. SpongeBob gelingt es in der Episode Ein göttlicher Burger. *'Hakenmuseum': siehe Episode Ausverkauf *'Rock Bottom Kunstmuseum': ein in der Nachbarstadt Rock Bottom gelegenes Museum *'Krosses Kino': Ein von Mr. Krabs eröffnetes Kino *'Museum': siehe Episode SpongeBobs atlantisches Abenteuer Unternehmen thumb|left|Paddelball Spielset von der Nickelodeon Inc. © Viacom *'Bran Flakes': Cornflakes-Konzern *'Coral Cola': Getränkekonzern, eine Anspielung auf die Getränkemarke „Coca Cola“. *'Erste Nautische Bank': Das Kreditinstitut von Bikini Bottom in Gestalt eines riesigen Weinfasses. *'Immobilienbüro' *'Kelpo': Cornflakes-Konzern *'KelpsiCo' *'Nickelodeon Inc.': Hersteller des offziellen Meerjungfraumann- und Blaubarschbube-Paddelballspiels (siehe Episode Haben Sie diese Schnecke gesehen?) *'Snailpo': Schneckenfutterkonzern Sport- & Freizeitanlagen *'Bikini Bottom Erholungscenter': dort finden bspw. die Treffen des Meerjungfraumann- und Blaubarschbube-Fanclubs statt. *'Bunny Buns' *'Fast Food Coliseum': Der Veranstaltungsort der Burgerbrater-Festspiele. Dem bekannten altrömischen Amphitheater nachempfunden, handelt es sich hierbei um einen geschlossenen Rundbau (wobei das antike Kolosseum elliptisch ist) mit schräg nach oben verlaufenden Zuschauerrängen. *'Handschuh-Welt': Ein nahe der Stadtgrenzen von Bikini Bottom gelegener Vergnügungspark, in dem allerlei Merchandise wie Ballons, Lutscher, Taschenlampe, PEZ-Spender, Actionfiguren und Mützen im Handschuhformat verkauft wird. *'Golfkurs': siehe Episode Ausverkauf *'Krabbyland': ein temporärer, von Mr. Krabs selbst zusammengeschusterter Spielplatz (siehe Episode Sommeranfang) *'Momente des Mittelalters' *'Spielplatz' *'Pinkys Tanzclub' *'Zoo': Bestehend aus dem Austerstadion und einem Souvenirshop. Hier findet alljährlich ein Tag der offenen Tür statt, wo man Luftballons, Getränken und Glühbirnen umsonst erhält. Im Austerstadion kann man Clamu - die größte Auster in Gefangenschaft - bewundern, wie sie eine riesige Perle 30 Meter in die Höhe spuckt. Im Austerstadion findet außerdem das alljährliche Schneckenrennen (in der Episode Das große Schneckenrennen zum 102. Male) statt, bei dessen Eröffnungszeremonie der Schneckengreis Larry Luciano - Sieger des allerersten Rennens - ein Feuer entzündet. Thaddäus, SpongeBob und Patrick traten in jener Episode mit ihren Schnecken bzw. Patrick mit seinem Stein „Rocky“ an, wobei letzerer absurderweise als Sieger hervorging. *'Streichelzoo' *'GYM': Eine Sporthalle, in der Larry regelmäßig trainiert. Seniorenheime *'Schattige Untiefen' *'Rusty Krab': ehemaliges Altersheim, heute die Krosse Krabbe. Wäschereien *'Die Wäsche!': siehe Episode Einmal wieder jung sein. Ein Waschgang kostet $0,75 und ein Trockengang $0,50. *'Laundry': Das Laundry (engl. Wäscherei) kommt in der Episode Imitatoren vor. Medien Fernsehen *Die Abenteuer von Meerjungfraumann und Blaubarschbube *Die neuen Abenteuer von Meerjungfraumann und Blaubarschbube *Bikini Bottom News *Boxen-Boxen (in "Der Film im Kopf") *Wer kriegt die Kokosnuss ab? *Krustentierkrimi *Bikini Bottom Live *BBTV *KLRP *WSEA-TV (Der Sender in Rock Bottom) *KTMJ *KISN *Tentakel TV (über diesen Sender erfährt Thaddäus vom Tentakel-Paradies) *Bikini Bottom Carwash (in Hokuspokus) *Krosse-Krabbe-Werbespot *Schicke Häuser (House Fancy) *Thaddäus talkt *Thaddäus' Hausparty Radio *KRUD *KRUM (Top 40, z.B. „Electric Zoo“, siehe Episode Roboter Krabs) *KOLD (eine auf das Spielen von Oldies spezialisierte Radiostation) *BROK (spielt Rock-Musik) *Schwamm3 Live Dabei (ein von SpongeBob erfundener Sender, als er sich als Radio tarnte) *Oldie-FM 105.5 (Der Sender fürs beschwingte Alter) *BB Regionalradio Zeitung *Bikini Times: informiert über aktuelle Tagesgeschehen, enthält ferner Comics *Bikini Bottom Bote (Bikini Bottom Inquirer): möglicherweise eine Anspielung auf „The National Enquirer“, eine Boulevardzeitung, die dafür bekannt ist und beargwöhnt wird, Quellen für die Herausgabe von Informationen zu bezahlen. *Bikini Bottom Weekly: ist eine Tageszeitung wie Bikini Times. *Bikini Bottom Gazette: eine Zeitung aus Bikini Bottom, in der SpongeBob in der Episode Der Quallenfischernetzdieb nach seinem Quallennetz sucht. *Krabbenrundschau: Eine von Mr. Krabs entworfene Zeitung für die Krosse Krabbe in der Episode Schlagzeilenschinder. SpongeBob muss interessante Stories fürs Titelblatt schreiben. *BottomBild: Kommt ebenfalls in der Episode „Schlagzeilenschinder“ vor. Ihr Name ist vermutlich eine Anspielung auf die deutsche Zeitung „BILD“. *New Kelp Times: Eine Tageszeitung in New Kelp City. Der Name ist eine Anspielung auf die New York Times. Zeitschriften *Pseudoof-Wissenschaftliches Monatsheft (Fake Science Monthly) *Magazine für Ausdruckstanz (Dance Now und Interpretative Dance Quarterly) *Boring Science *Leben wie in besseren Kreisen (Fancy Living Digest) *Groß, Gebräunt und Gutaussehend (Long, Tan and Handsome) *Frown Digest *Lobster Home Journal *Jellyfish Weekly *Urchin Weekly *Octopolian *CarpNews *Lug- Und Betrug Monatsheft *Squid Ink *Wonder Space Fish! *Meerjungfraumann-und-Blaubarschbube-Buch Besondere Tage *15. Januar: Thaddäus'-Nerven-Rumtrampel-Tag *27. jeden Monats: Auswahl für den Mitarbeiter des Monats in der Krossen Krabbe *14. März: Patricks Geburtstag *14. Juli: SpongeBobs Geburtstag *01. April: SpongeBobs absoluter Lieblingstag *09. Oktober: Leif Eriksson-Tag *23.??.: Überrasche Sandy-Tag (es handelt sich um einen Monat mit 30 Tagen) *??.??.: Alle-Angestellten-sind-Freunde-Tag *??.??.: Ballon-Gratis-Tag *??.??.: Ich-stoß-dich-von-der-Klippe-Tag *??.??.: Beste-Freunde-Tag *??.??.: Ohne-SpongeBob-Tag *??.??.: Ohne-Patrick-Tag *??.??.: Nö-Tag (von Patrick ausgedacht) *??.??.: Wir-treiben-Thaddäus-zum-Wahnsinn-Tag (von Thaddäus ausgedacht) *??.??.: Bikini-Bottom-Umarm-Festival *??.??.: Gegenteiltag (erstmals an einem Mittwoch) Wettbewerbe & Ereignisse *Ankerwerf-Meisterschaft *Das große Schneckenrennen, seit 1902 *Burgerbrater-Festspiele, seit 1980 *Quallenfischermesse *Tag der offenen Tür im Zoo *Quallenwanderung, jährlich für drei Tage *Quallenfischerausflug in Ukulele Bottom *Kleintierausstellung Katastrophen Bikini Bottom wurde bereits mehrmals zerstört, hierzu ein Überblick: *In der Episode Sandy, SpongeBob und der Wurm landet der Alaskanische Stierwurm am Ende der Episode direkt auf der Stadt, nachdem die Bewohner verzweifelt versucht hatten, sie vor dem Wurm fernzuhalten. *In der Episode Nur geträumt löst der ungewöhnlich große Sheldon J. Plankton ein wahres Inferno aus und droht, ganz Bikini Bottom zu zerstören. Wie der Name der Episode jedoch bereits vermuten lässt, handelt es sich dabei lediglich um einen Traum, weshalb Plankton auch von SpongeBob besiegt wird. *In der Episode Wurmi geht SpongeBobs und Patricks Angst (und in der Konsequenz die der Bewohner) vor einem unschuldigen Schmetterling so weit, dass die Stadt in Schutt und Asche gelegt wird. *In der Episode Bis zur Erschöpfung zerstört Sandy Bikini Bottom während ihrer Suche nach SpongeBob. *In der Episode Die Kuchen-Bombe stolpert zum Schluss SpongeBob mit einer Kuchenbombe, sodass die Bombe in Thaddäus' Gesicht landet und explodiert. *In der Episode Schneckenwahnsinn sind die Bewohner von Bikini Bottom so panisch, dass die Stadt zerstört wird. *In der Episode Ein Song für Patrick sind die Bewohner von Bikini Bottom so verärgert von Patricks Song, dass die Stadt zerstört wird. *Im SpongeBob Schwammkopf Film wird die Stadt in Planktons persönliches Utopia, Planktopolis umgebaut. *In der Episode Gute Nachbarn wird Bikini Bottom von Thaddäus' Haus zerstört. *In der Episode Der Schmutzfleck löst SpongeBob mit dem Kreuzen der Strahlen des „Schmutzmeister 6000“ eine Atomexplosion aus. Es war dasselbe Video wie in der Episode Die Kuchen-Bombe, nur in einer längeren Version. *In der Episode Die Aufsichtsperson zerstört SpongeBob fast die ganze Stadt, weil er Angst vor dem "Wahnsinnigen" hat. Er rennt mit einem Briefkasten auf dem Kopf durch Häuser und am Ende durch eine Wand mit „Gesucht“-Zetteln. en:Bikini Bottom Kategorie:Bikini Bottom Kategorie:Orte (SpongeBob Schwammkopf) Kategorie:Stadt